Mission
Mission is a challenge system in CrossFire, allowing players to earn weapons, items, GP or EXP by completing specified challenges everyday. Descriptions Each day, players are presented with three randomly generated missions that they can complete, ranging from scoring kills, playing games, winning matches, etc... The difficulty is set based on players' ranking, meaning high-ranking players will have to undertake harder to clear off missions. Mission is registered when a player completes the challenge in a room with more than 8 players and more than 100 kills (Team Deathmatch), 25 kills (Free mode) or 10 minutes (Free mode / Team Deathmatch). Players do not need to play a full match to complete challenges, and they are free to play as many match as they like as long as the challenge conditions are fulfilled. Mission will automatically reset everyday (Often at 00:00). If players are online around that time, a messenger will tell them the daily mission will be reseted in the next 10 minutes, and then tell them when the mission has been reseted and they should check the mission report page for details. There are three types of challenges may be offered: *'Wins:' Players must be in the winning team at the end of the match. *'Kills:' Players must achieve specified number of kills *'Matches:' Players must complete specified number of matches *'Points:' Players must finish a PvE game (ZM/DM/ZM3) with specific amount of points. *'Rounds:' Players must clear specific amount of round / wave in PvE game. There is also a mission for New Map (Wins, kills, maps) when new maps (Marked with "N" icons) are added. Each of the above challenges require player to play in a specified game mode or specified map, chosen randomly by system. Mission Report Page Mission report page can be accessed in the lobby via the orange "Challenge" button. The page is broken into three tabs: Daily Mission This tab lists three challenges for today's mission, each one attached with the same prize. Players only need to complete any of the three to win the prize offered for that day. Once completed, the three challenges will disappear. Extra mission can also be checked and set up here. Monthly Mission This tab lists how many missions a player has completed during the month. Extra prizes are awarded to players once they complete 5, 10, 15 and 20 missions in a month, indicated by the yellow progress bar. Once a month ends, this progress will reset. CROSSFIRE Name card By completing missions, players will receive letter cards containing one of these characters: C, R, O, S,S¹, F, I, R¹, E, forming the word "Cross Fire". It is possible to receive card players already have, and once all the cards are collected, players can exchange for another prize here. After the exchange, all cards disappear and players can try collecting them again. Prize By completing the daily mission, players will receive item, weapon, GP or EXP offered for that day and a random letter card. Items and Weapons will be added directly to players' storage, whereas GP and EXP counts toward their daily earning. Extra Mission An add-on features, Extra mission allows player to create their own mission simply by choosing game mode, mission target (Vary depends on player's ranking) and prize (GP, EXP, EXP Plus, GP Plus, Badge Plus or Name card). Extra mission costs 800 ZP (Z8 CF) or 50 vcoin (CF VN) to register, and once registered, players can complete it along with daily mission, and it counts toward Monthly record. After registered, mission can be changed, but it will reset all condition acquired up until that point. Once completed, prizes will be given as usual and record will be logged into Monthly record. New Missions System *New Mission System Trivia *The CROSSFIRE Name card is called "Dogtag" in CF North America, and their texture has been changed to match this term. It's function remains unchanged however. Gallery Crossfire 2011-09-11 05-11-04-15.png|Daily Mission tab ExtraMission.jpg|Extra Mission setup Crossfire 2011-09-11 05-11-07-70.png|Monthly Mission tab Crossfire 2011-09-11 05-11-10-71.png|CROSSFIRE Name Card tab Crossfire 2011-09-11 05-50-02-43.png|Mission Completed screen Crossfire 2011-09-20 06-47-13-35.png|Special Mission completed screen (With additional prizes) Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:Removed Content